Fiona? Who?
by DollyMixRockOutLoud
Summary: Fiona feels bad about leaving Klaus. She tries to get him back, but he has moved on. THIS IS NOT A KLAUSFIONA FIC. Please reveiw and make me love you!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I dont own a sereis of unfortunate events, because of I did there wouldnt be much point in writing this, would there?

Fiona sat on her bunk bed. The submarine would be Ok with Fernald handling it. And speaking of Fernald. Why did he have to turn up?

That sounded awful.

She loved Fernald and was joyed to be with him again.

But she had been happy on the Queequeg with Klaus. And Violet and Sunny and her stepfather. She had thought she would be happier with her brother, but she was starting to feel a little regretful. He was a great man, or had been. He had almost led her down a road of crime, and if she hadnt begged him to double cross Count Olaf, they wouldnt be here.

And Fernald had become almost, well, dull. She had loved it back when they were younger, but Fernald was a man now.

And just looking at his hooks made her feel slightly queasy, remembering all too well a time when they had been real human hands. Flesh instead of metal.

Klau had real hands. Oh that sounded so stupid. Of course she didnt prefer Kluas to Fernald because Klaus had hands and Fernald had hooks.

Fernald was her _brother _of course she loved him.

But did she prefer Klaus to Fernald? She would prefer to be with Klaus right now.

Confusion. Why was she so confused?

"Pull yourself together Fiona" She told herself. "You chose to be with Fernald. Now stop thinking about Klaus. Your loyalties lie with your brother."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I dont own a series of unfortunate events, because of I did there wouldnt be much point in writing this, would there?

Authors Note: Thank you very much to The Second Hand Serenade and zrose who reveiwed this. I really appreiciate it!! Happy 2008 to all of you. In this chapter we have Klaus's POV set while he is at the Hotel Denumont. On with the story...

Klaus sat on the picnic rug, he and his sister and Kit Snicket were eating brunch on the mat otuside the hotel. Klaus tried to concentrate on the breifing Kit was giving him and his siblings. But, no matter how hard Klaus tried not to think about Fiona, and listen, his thought kept coming back to her.

Why had she left?

What he done?

He had thought they had been getting on so well.

"Flaneur?" Violet said

"Concierge?" Sunny said

Klaus jerked out of his thoughts and saw his siblings looking at him expectantly.

"A conceirge is someone who performs jobs for guests in a hotel." He said "But I dont know what a flaneur means"

Kit explained.

Klaus tuned out again and continued to wrestle with himself

_She left you because you werent interested in joining Olaf. She hates you now._ Said a voice inside his head.

_No she didnt. Its because hes a loser._ Said another one.

_It wasnt his fault. She is just a brat who dosent deserve him. _Said, another, more kind voice.

_Thats right _said another _she doesent deserve him. Forget her Klaus. _

_Yeah. Just put her out of your mind forever. She isnt worth it._

Klaus, shook these voices out of his brain. He stood up and began to follow his siblings in comforting Kit Snicket, who had begun to cry.

Expelling Fiona from his thoughts.

A/N: I think that the version of events. Please reveiw!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own a series of unfortunate events, because of I did there wouldnt be much point in writing this, would there?

Authors Note: Thank you very much to The Second Hand Serenade who reveiwed the last chapter. Im sorry for trashing Fiona:) I was planning on doing some more, sorry :). I will try to be nice. Its not that I dont like Fiona, I just really object to her treating Klaus like she did. In this chapter we return to Fiona's POV as she and Fernald are still on the submarine, heading upstream. Please review! Make my day, its been lousy so far.

"Fiona! Fiona! Come and help me! My hooks stuck!" Fernald shouted from the control room. Fiona sighed in frustration. This was the fith time in the last two days he had got his hook stuck in the wheel.

If she had just gone with Klaus and the others...

Hearing another cry form the control room, she leapt up and hastened to help him. Opening the door she found her brother trying desperately to remove his hook from the wheel of the ship. She ran to him and pulled it out for him.

"Thank you Fiona" Fernald said, rubbing his hook. Fiona wondered how a piece of metal could have hurt so much that her brother needed to rub it. "What would I do without you eh?" He asked, giving Fiona a hug.

Fiona felt a deep pit of guilt forming in her stomach. She had been thinking for a while now about ditching Fernald and going to join Klaus, but she saw how much Fernald needed her. They had been seperated for so long. And now she wanted to leave her brother and join some boy she had known for a few weeks, and liked.

That sounded so awful when she thought of it like that. Andnot just the part about leaving Fernald, she had known Klaus for just a few weeks, but still, she really really liked him, they had so much in common. She sighed. She neede to get to grips with herself, she needed to decide where her loyalties lied.

So, Fernald or Klaus?

Klaus had such a strong painful look in his eyes as he had left her. She truly beleived he liked her a lot.

Fernald and she had been seperated for years. And although he had given up Olafs troop to be with her, he had changed. He had still done all of those awful things to Klaus and his siblings.

And he hadnt done anything to say he was sorry.

It had taken much persauding from her to get him to get them out of Olafs submarine.

But her was her _brother_. He needed her.

But did she want to have a brother who was an ex criminal?

Oh! It was so hard to be a girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own A series of Unfortunate events, as I am not Lemony Snicket, and If I was I would be dedicating this to Beatrice, but I am not so I won't. 

Authors Note: Heya, sorry for taking so long to update. Thanks to Too Young to Be Serious and the epitome of randomness. I love you for reviewing, thanks!!!! I would also like to apologise for my awful spelling it is mostly my bad typing! I will try harder, and re read it, but what I could really do with is a beta, is anyone knows a good one.

Fiona slipped out of her bed. She snuck across the room, trying not to make a sound. She eased open the door to her room, willing the door not to creak. It didnt. She crept silently towards the main room, pausing sadly, she read her step fathers plaque, even though she knew it by heart. Before tears came, she moved on. She sat at the table, and, with a heavy heart, began to write a note to her brother.

_Love you always, Fiona._

Fiona stopped and left the note on the table. She couldnt beleive what she was doing. But she knew it was right. Sort of. The Baudelaires nshe told herself _you'll_ _change your mind of you worry about it any more. Fernald will be fine. He can take care of himself. Just leave the note on the table, and lets go._

She got up, and crept accross to the draw containing her Mycological library. She wished she could take them with her, but she intended to swim, andeeded her, they were alone in the world. But so was fernald. Was she doing the right thing?

_Stop it Fiona_ the water would ruin the pages. She sighed sadly. Fernald would take care of them. Picking up her helmet, Fiona left the room, quickly before she could change her mind.

* * *

Fernald woke up from his unpeaceful sleep. The submarine was creaking, as itusually did in the early morning. It woke him up, but he didnt mind. The creaking submarine was a much better wake up call than "Hooky! Get your lazy self out of bed We have orphans to capture!" Which was what he usually got in the mornings when he was working for Count Olaf. His life was so much better now. He was really grateful that Fiona had helped him instead of going off with the Baudelaires. Even he had seen the way that Fiona had looked at the bookworm.

He got out o bed, and walked to the kitchen to make breakfast for Fiona.

"Fiona! Get up breakfast" He called.There was no reply. Thinking she must still be in bed, Fernald made his way toward Fiona's bedroom. He opened the door to see an empty bed, made, and the room totally tidy.

He looked everywhere for her, the store, the kitchen, all of the other rooms, places where she couldnt possibly be, but he searched them anyway. Finally, he came to the main room. He didnt know why he had left the most obvious room last, he just had. He pushed the door open. She wasnt in there. Instead he saw a note on the table.

_Fernald,_

_During the time we were apart, I thought I would do anything to have you back again, I missed you so much, and held everyone up to your standard. You were my role model. But, people change Fernald, and so do their opinions. I want you to know that it isnt your fault, and that I feel bad about doing this. Please dont hold it against me. I took a long time to come to the decision, and it hurt me so much. Im going after the Baudelaires. I know what you think of them, and please dont use this as another reason to hate them. I just can leave them to struggle in this world, they have it so hard. Dont look on this as a betrayal, when this is over, I will come back. _

_Love you always, Fiona._

Fernald scrunched up the letter in anger. Stupid selfish Baudelaires. It was that bookworm. His little sister had fallen in love with the bookworm and had run off the be with him. The bookworm who had caused all of his suffering.

Backstabber.


End file.
